


Alpenglow - Christmas Morning

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1497]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs enjoy the sunrise Christmas morning.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1497]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Cutsycat's Five Prompts Challenge





	Alpenglow - Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/06/2003 for the word [alpenglow](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/06/alpenglow).
> 
> alpenglow[ al-puh n-gloh ]  
> noun  
> a reddish glow often seen on the summits of mountains just before sunrise or just after sunset.
> 
> This is for Prompt 2 of the December 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/226636.html).

“I’ve never watched the alpenglow like this before,” Tony murmured.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony even tighter. “It’s the best part of watching the sunrise.”

“Yeah, but on Christmas it’s always been about the presents in previous years. No one ever wanted to watch the sunrise and you know me I’ve always been more of a late night person than early morning one.”

“People get too lost in the presents,” Gibbs grunted.

“Yeah. They miss out on the depth of beauty when they focus on the presents over the sunrise for sure.”

“They miss out on more than that. Happiness doesn’t come from presents, but from family.”

Tony turned his head and kissed Gibbs as he let the emotions overwhelm him. He poured all the love he felt for Gibbs into the kiss and felt Gibbs return the same. He’d never had a Christmas this emotional before, at least not positive like this one.

He’d definitely had his share of overly negative emotional Christmases under Senior, but he didn’t want to think about those right now. Not when he had his partner next to him in one of the most romantic settings they’d ever been in despite not even leaving town. Their backyard had an awesome view of the sunrise and none of their neighbors got up early.

Eventually they would go inside and open presents and the team would be coming over for a festive holiday party. For now, though, Tony and Gibbs would just enjoy the red glow behind them and each other. It was rare that they just got to be together on Christmas without a case interrupting, so they’d learned to take advantage of those moments when they happened.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
